What Is She?
by Hayit'sSerenity
Summary: What if Claire's life wasn't as normal as she thinks it to be? Not that good Summary but good story Review! The Collins family Molly Alyssa and Frank all are alive :D Im soo sorry that the words are all jumbled up but it should be fixed bye chapter 2 my first fanfic so pleaze go easy!
1. Chapter 1

What? Summary: What if Claire's life wasn't as normal as she thinks it to be? The day started as any other day, waking up early taking her shower then looking for an outfit to wear. Today Claire went with a pair of white shorts and a pink shirt that has the word "Yummy" in big letters over a cupcake. Claire then went to her hair dresser and straightened her mid-back brown almost red hair. Put a little bit of pink lip gloss on and grabbed her bag and books and ran downstairs into the kitchen. Michael was sitting at the table reading the newspaper with a sports bottle next to him. "Morning Claire." Michael said. "Hey Michael, what are you doing up so early?" Claire asked. "Couldn't really sleep well, plus I have to get to work in a little bit new kid wants to learn how to play guitar." He answered. "Oh, well hope you teach him well even though I know you will." Claire replies. She grabs her mug from the cupboard and grabs Michael's and holds it up as a silent "Coffee?" Michael just nods his head as he already knew what Claire was asking him. Claire then puts the coffee in the filter and lets that cook for a while then grabs toast and puts two slices in the toaster and waits. The toaster dings indicating that the toast is done and she grabs a small plate and butter from out the fridge she starts to spread the butter on the other slice of toast when a hand snakes around her arm and takes the first piece of toast. "Hey!" She calls out and looks into the smiling of face of Shane with a piece of toast in his mouth _Her toast._"You took my piece of toast!" She exclaims. "Yep!" Is his famous reply. "Give it back." She retorts back. "Make me." He says and with that she tackles him and takes her toast back. I know she over re-acted but she didn't have dinner last night. "Here you can have my coffee." She says. Michael starts to laugh at the fact that she tackled Shane for a piece of toast. Eve then chooses the time to walk in the room. "Hey how come everyone's laughing without me?" She pouts. "Ask Claire" Michael says then sips his cup of coffee. "Well sorry I can't do that I have to go to TPU like now." She says. "Then after that I have to go to Myrnin's so I'll shall be back around 5:45 or 6:00 tonight and I'll be making something different tonight." Claire says before giving Eve and Michael a hug and Shane a quick peck on the lips before grabbing her things and her key and stepping outside to smell the nice fresh air of Morganville, Texas in the morning then she makes her way towards TPU but not before stopping by the Collins house to pick up Alyssa her other best friend after Eve. She knocks on the door and is greeted by the smiling face of Mrs. Collins also known as Molly. "Hello Claire, Lyss is upstairs getting ready she should be down here in a little while she just finished eating breakfast, would you like some?" Mrs. Collins (Molly) asks. "Oh no thanks I just ate before I came over here." Claire replies thinking back to her toast dilemma. "Ok well remember you're always welcome to eat anything." She answers. "Ok!" Claire replies. Her and Mrs. Collins have became close over the last year. "Honey have you seen the- Oh hey Claire!" Mr. Collins (Frank) says and gives Claire a hug, over the past year Claire had become like another daughter to Frank. "Hey Frank!" She exclaims. "Claire!" A high pitched voice squeals before she is in yet another hug. "Lyss!" She manages to choke out. "Hey I need to breathe." "Sorry I just missed you." Lyss says. "I saw you yesterday!" Claire laughs out. "I know," She replies happily. "Well are you ready to go?" She asks. "Yea, Bye Frank bye Molly!" She says before giving them both hugs then links her arm around Lyssa's after she gives her mom and dad a hug. They then walk out the front door and head towards school then stop in front of Common Grounds. "Ok so when we get out of school which should be at 3:05 but since you like to stay later in the library you come to Common Grounds and I'll meet you when I get back from Myrnin's ok?" Claire says. "Yep got it!" Lyss exclaims then hugs Claire and makes her way towards Morganville High School. "Be careful Claire calls out!" "I will!" A small but noticeable voice calls out. Claire makes her way to school. After lab with the crazy Myrnin Claire keeping her word picks Lyss from Common Grounds then start to make their way towards the Glass House. Where the sun is starting to set so they pick up their pace, when a shadow falls in front of them. He smiles and starts to move towards them as if he had all the time in the world which in his case he did. "Lyssa turn around and run towards home the other way." Claire says surprised about the steadiness in her voice. "What about you?" Lyssa asks. "I'll be fine, I hope." She says the last part quietly so Lyssa couldn't hear her. Lyssa following orders for the first time turns and runs. The vampire starts to talk. "Well little girl you should have ran away with your friend." He says. "No it's my job to protect her so if getting bitten means that then that's what I'll do, but you'll regret it because Amelie is my protector." Claire says. "Little girl I don't care about Amelie all I care about is blood, and since you stood up to me I think I might just change you for the fun of it." He then lunges straight towards her throat and Claire throws her hand out in some sort of defense motion to hold him off. Waiting for the pain of his fangs to sink in her neck she sees no feels something shoot through her body and a bright light shoots from her hand and into his body knocking him flat out on the ground. With a burn patch right where his heart should be. Claire bewildered then runs home into the Glass house only to find all the Glass House members ready to charge at her with stakes "AAHH!" She screams. "Claire!" A voice calls Shane's voice. "Oh thank god your ok, Lyss told us about you protecting her from that vamp, what were you thinking?" " I just had to protect her." _Yes and what a great job you did. _A nagging voice in the back of her head said. "So who wants dinner?" Claire asks. Replies of yes and me come from the people in the room. "Ok." Claire says then walks into the kitchen and starts to make Nachos. While the Nachos bake she gets the cheese and the rest of things that you put over Nachos on the counter. When the oven dings telling Claire that the Nachos are down, she grabs oven mitts then opens the oven and pulls out the Nachos and sits them on the stove, sitting the oven mitts on the counter she yells "Dinners ready!" With just those two words a loud pounding of shoes hit the hard-wood floor sounding like a herd of animals. Claire walking into the living-room with her plate and a can of coke she turns on the tv and the Morganville News is on and it shows a crime scene of a body that looks like he got burned from the inside out as if he swallowed gasoline and a match was thrown down his throat. Then the face comes to play, and Lyss her big mouth yells out "Hey Claire isn't that the vamp that tried to fang us out there?!" " I don't know Lyssa he does look familiar but I don't know." Claire lied eating and downing her drink fast she runs up stairs and closes her door shut and only three words come to her as she slides down the door. _What am i?_


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank Every Rose Hurts for being my first comment. All rights go to the wonderful Rachel Caine. Except for this story :D Claire finally went to bed after pondering her head with questions such as "_What am I?" "How could this happen?" _After a while she decided to go to study then she finally went to bed into the land of dreams. Claire awoke to the sound of a loud bang downstairs. Grabbing a silver-coated stake in one hand, and a silver knife in the other. She ran downstairs ready for action into the kitchen where the noise came from. Only to find Eve wide-eyed looking at the broken plates of glass on the kitchen floor. Claire breathed a sigh of relief because there was no danger, then Eve looked at her and said "Don't tell the boys." "Why not?" Claire asked. Eve said "Why not, what?" "You said don't tell the boys and I said why not." Claire answered confused. "No I didn't say that." "Oh," Claire replied. "I must be hearing things." The boys then come downstairs only in sweats and no shirt. "_What is with boys and not wearing shirts?" _She asked herself. They look down at the mess on the floor, Clair points to Eve "It wasn't me I just came down here." "Well I got to go get showered and changed see you guys later." Claire said and started to make her way out of the kitchen. "Wait where are you going, today is Saturday and you don't have class or work at Myrnin's." Shane said. "I know but I want to ask Myrnin a few things and see if he has the answer to them." _"Yeah like he's going to know what it means when you shoot bright lights that make things burn from your hand." _That nagging voice in the back of her head said.

After all that rambling she found herself in front of her door. She opened it grabbed her towel, bra & panties, a denim skirt, and a white shirt that had a big rose on it, socks, and her black and white converse high tops. These are much better to run in. She took a quick a shower brushed her teeth washed her face then got dressed then grabbed her bag put some weapons in her bag just incase and her phone then ran down stairs grabbed her keys and opened a portal to Myrnin's lab. She stepped through and was inside his lab. Claire looked around the lab and called out his names three times. To her happiness got no reply. Truthfully she really didn't have to ask to ask him anything she just wanted to grab some Mythology books and get of there. She grabbed a few off the shelves and marked them where they were because she knew if she didn't return them back to where they were, Myrnin would have a suspicion. Grabbing the books and stuffing them in her bag she ran back through the portal. This time going into her room. She sat on her bed and picked up the first book she touched. She brushed some dust off then opened it and started to just skim over the words until she got to a part that said "_Light shooting from out your hand, hearing people thoughts." _Just reading that Claire knew this is what she was looking for. She read a little bit more until she go to the end and it told her what this creature was called. Claire gasped at what the name of the creature was just as someone burst through her door… Hehe… Left you all on a cliff- hanger you'll just have to find out what happens next tomorrow and who do you think burst through the door? Review –Mvresidentandreader123 :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my fanfiction readers! This is a short AN asking you readers for reviews, because when I don't get reviews it makes me think that you guys don't like my story. So could you guys PRETTY PLEASE review? I also take guest reviews so feel free to do that guest. On with the story … "_Claire gasped at the name of the creature just as somebody burst through her door"_ "CLAIRE have you seen my eyeliner?!" A high pitched voice rang out. Eve. **Claire jumped guiltily . "No Eve I haven't seen your eyeliner, and have you ever heard of knocking?** "Yea I had but it's an emergency!" Eve cried out. "Eyeliner is not an emergency Eve and can you please get out I'm trying to study." Which is HALF of the truth. "Oh ok, dinner's gonna be done soon CB just to let you know." Eve replied then closing the door. "Jee CB must be all caught up In her work to jump at me like that." Claire heard Eve say-no think. "Wait!" Claire blurted, "Sorry Eve I didn't mean to jump at you like that. It's just something is going on that I can't explain." Eve turned around "It's ok CB but what is it that you can't explain? 'Cause you can tell me." "No, no I can't Eve." Claire replied looking down. "W-why not? Are you pregnant?" Eve replied sounding nervous. "NO, no Eve what made you think that?" Claire cried. " Well you said something you can't explain so I figured that…" Eve drifted off. "No, Eve I'm not pregnant and I still can't tell you because I still don't understand it myself." Claire said. "Well maybe we could solve it together?" Eve said hopefully. "No sorry Eve I'll tell you and the boys later on once I get more information." "Fine CB have fun." Eve replied dully. Claire went back in her room to read more. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she may be a Faery or also known as Fairy. Well maybe just maybe she isn't it just might be a figment of her imagination yea that's what it is. Later on she went downstairs to find no-one in the living room but she heard voices in the kitchen. "…. Yea it was like she didn't even wanna talk to me." Claire decided to walk in the kitchen at that moment. The whole house was in there they were fixing plates. They all jumped guiltily, they turned around to face her but she just smiled like she didn't hear them. "Hey guys, what miss?" "Oh nothing but you're about to miss dinner if you don't make your plate." Said Shane. "Yea,yea." Claire decided to see if her "figment of imagination" would work rite now. So she focused her eyes on his head not really sure how to do it and she heard his thoughts! Like as if he said it. "_Claire's looking kinda different today but a good one, like as if she has a certain type of new glow to her." _Claire blushed. Ok no more "reading" Shane's mind. The residents of the Glass House all sat at the table. "So Claire what did you go to the lab for today?" Michael asked. Oops she hadn't thought that one out. "Oh-um just for a few things." "Like…." He probed. "A couple books why?" "Nothing it's just you seem a little… off." He replied hesitantly. "Oh so Eve told you? Well it's nothing really just something I found out about myself." She said waiting for his or anybody's reply. "Really! What'd you find?" Eve asked. "Can't tell you I still have to see if I'm correct about it." She said. "But can you at least tell us?" Eve asked. "No actually.. I'm gonna go upstairs hope you guys don't mind and tomorrow I'm taking Lyssa shopping. Eve do you wanna come?" She asked half-way upstairs. "Yea! Of course. It's been a while since us girls went shopping ." Eve said cheerfully. "Ok well I'll see you tomorrow." Claire said then went upstairs to "study" more. Downstairs… "Ok guys something is up." Shane said talking the first time. "Yea like something really good, and I think it has something to do with her studying and those books." Eve said. "Wait! I got a plan!" Michael exclaimed. "We're listening…" Shane dragged out. "Well how about tomorrow, when Eve and Claire go out, you and I do some sneaking around in Claire's room like look at some of those books. Maybe they'll have an connection?" Michael said. "That's a good idea!" Eve started. "And how about you text me when you find out whatever it is that Claire's hiding then we head back home." "Ok! So it's settled." Shane said. "Yes it is." "Ok it's a deal see you guys tomorrow." Then they all head upstairs then part ways then go to bed. Tomorrow… Eve and Claire are ready to go pick up Lyssa then go shopping. "Guys we're leaving!" Eve calls out. "Ok!" Comes replies from somewhere upstairs. The girls then make their way to the Collins' house then text Lyss letting her know that they're there, then a head pops out the door then goes to the back of Eve's Hearse knocks twice then hops in. "Hey guys!" Says the cheerful voice of Alyssa. "Hey Lyss! How are you?" Claire asks. "Good, but I'm ready to go shopping!" She exclaims. "So am I" Eve says then drives to car to a nice shop where they begin they're shopping journey. Later on…. Eve's phone dings letting her know she has a text, it reads. "Hey babe we found out what it is making Claire so secretive and you won't believe what it is!" She replies with a "Ok be home soon love you bye!" The girls then check out their armloads of clothes then head back to the Glass house. When they get in the door. They are almost instantly greeted by the smell of Chili. The boys are sitting on the couch with one of the books that Claire was reading. "Hey! Where'd you get that?! That was in my room." Claire exclaimed. "Oh that's not the biggest problem rite now." Shane says. "Michael turns towards her and says "What are you?"


End file.
